Black's Memories and the Path to the Future
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: Black relives his memories, in a dream. Memories of N. From the moment they met, to the moment N left on Reshiram at the Castle. Including every memory inbetween. Till we come to the future where N's promise is kept to Black. Alot of Drama. NxBlack


Accumula Town. The first time I met N. I stood in front of the park, listening to Ghetsis give his first speech. He left and N called my name. I turned and froze, Cheren standing beside me. It was the first moment I had of N, and the most precious. I stared at him and he walked up to me. His long green hair held back in a pony tail, and the rest held back by his back and white baseball cap. He smiled at me and I was totally lost for words. We battled and I didn't remember a moment of it. I was lost in his gaze, in his appearance, in him. I had fallen in love with him that day, and I wish I hadn't.

* * *

><p>"N, wait up!"<p>

The green haired teen turned and looked at me. His green hair was tied up and his Pidove on his shoulder. I ran over and stopped in front of him. He was probably five inches taller than me.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you battle me and then leave!"

All he did was smile and turn away from me.

"You'll find out soon, Black."

I watched him as he walked away, practically frozen on the spot. This was the first time he called me by my name.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Black."<p>

I almost froze, as the voice registered in my head. I turned around and was starring up at N. He smiled at me and one of the clowns ran into me. I ran right into N and or lips met. I blushed furiously and backed away.

"I-I'm so sorry. That was an accident." I blurted out, feeling so embarrassed.

N stared at me in shock and I ran away. I ran into Nibasa City's Amusement Park. I couldn't believe I had done that. I groaned and sat on one of the benches facing away from the Ferris Wheel. I covered my face and sobbed into my hands. I felt so stupid, so clumsy. I was practically useless, unless it was battling. I felt like I had smacked a puppy.

"Black?" A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, almost falling off the bench. "Easy, Black. It's just me."

I looked up and gasped, standing up. I was looking up at N. I quickly wiped away the tears and looked away, hopping he didn't see me crying.

"Black, can I talk to you?" Asked N, showing me that simple expression he always wore.

"S-sure."

N reached over and grabbed my hand, dragging me onto the Ferris Wheel. The doors closed behind us and N sat down. I sat across from him and kept my gaze to my lap. I didn't want to make another foolish mistake.

"Black, I have something important I have to tell you." I looked up at him, so I didn't seem rude. "I hoped I didn't have to tell you, and I didn't think that you'd accidentally kiss me."

"I-I'm sorry, th-that was an accident! I didn't m-mean to!"

N stared at me in surprise and I looked away. I had made a fool of myself, again.

"Black, whether you meant that or not. You need to know. I'm the king of Team Plasma."

I felt like something inside me snapped. I clasped a hand over my mouth and tears rolled down my face. N looked at me in surprise and got out of his seat and walked over and sat next to me.

"Black, are you ok? Are you sick?"

All I did was shake my head. I had fallen in love with the enemy. I was so stupid, so foolish.

"Black, do you need medical help? What 's wrong?"

The ride came to a stop and the doors opened. I quickly got away from him and ran off the ride.

"Black!" N grabbed my hand, as he ran after me.

"Master N?"

Both of us froze and N looked over to see some of the Team Plasma grunts staring at us. N looked at them in shock and I kept my head down. I had to do something, if I didn't they would get the wrong idea.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, trying to get out of his grip. "You can't have my poke'mon!"

N stared at me in shock and I sent out my Simipour.

"Phury, use Scald!" I demanded.

N easily dodged the attack and the grunts got ready to battle, but N stuck out his arm.

"I'll take care of this. You guys go ahead." He ordered.

Both grunts ran off and N looked at me, a sad expression on his face. The minute the grunts disappeared he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't cry, Black. I'm not going to hurt you." He gently whispered.

I quickly shook my head and pushed him away.

"I hurt myself." I forced the words out between sobs. "I fooled myself. I was just clumsy, stupid."

I smiled up at him and walked around him, leaving him there.

* * *

><p>Changestone Cave. You could say I really loved this place. I loved all the poke'mon there and the magnetic rocks, but in all truth I hated it.<p>

"There he is."

I desperately looked around and three figures appeared beside me. The grabbed me by my arms and dragged me across the bridge. They let go and I fell to my knees.

"Looks like they found you, Black."

I quickly looked up, and covered my mouth. I was staring up at N. I stood up and tried to run the other way, but the figures came back and grabbed me by the arms, pulling me back over. I looked up and saw they were some type of ninja triad. They let go of me and I was once again in front of N.

"I wouldn't try that again. The Shadow Triad gets really impatient fast."

"What the hell do you what with me?" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes.

All N did was kneel in front me and set his hand on my head.

"Just relax, Black. I just want you to battle some people. You can do that, can't you?"

I nodded and whipped the tears from my eyes. N smiled and stood up.

"Then beat the grunts I set up for you, and then you can battle me." N smiled at me and walked away.

I stared after him and stood up, following in the same direction, only to see the grunts waiting for me. I grabbed done of my poke'balls and held it tight.

"Let's do this, guys."

Seven grunts later, and twenty minutes later, I was standing in front of N. He gave me a smiled and held out his hand for me.

"Come here, Black."

I shook my head and he sighed, letting out his Boldore.

"Then let's trade blows. Is that ok?"

I nodded and we battled. I won and N left. In that one battle I could feel N's grief his sadness, but I decided to ignore it. I didn't' want to get near him. I was afraid to fall in love with him.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of Brycen's gym and Bianca and Cheren were waiting for me. They congratulate me and the Shadow Triad appeared. I jumped and Cheren set a hand on my shoulder, placing his other hand on one of his poke'balls.<p>

"Ghetsis has a message for you." One of the triad spoke, looking at me. "Come to Draginspiral Tower."

They disappeared and I went anyway. I knew it was bad, but I didn't care. I went, and regretted it. I reached the seventh floor and wished I hadn't come. N was standing in the middle of the room, Reshiram standing behind him.

"N-N" I stuttered, surprised I could even stutter out his name.

He smiled at me and walked over to the dragon, setting a hand on its arms.

"Me and Reshiram are going to defeat the Poke'mon League and the Champion."

I stared at him in shock and nearly tripped backwards. He was challenging the League. He knew that's what I wanted to do. He knew I wanted to be champion.

"I'll see you, Black."

"Don't say my name!" I yelled.

"Bye, Black." N climbed onto Reshiram and Cheren walked up the steps.

"Don't say my name!" I screamed. "Don't say it! I hate it when you say my name!"

"Black."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

I fell to my knees and Cheren ran over, as N took off.

* * *

><p>I stared at N, standing before the Poke'mon League Champion. I stopped, halfway up the stairs. I couldn't keep going. Cheren stood beside Adler, glaring at N, pure hatred in his gaze. N turned and noticed me and held out his hand.<p>

"Come here, Black."

I stood there, frozen to the spot, as Cheren turned and stared at me. I shook my head and looked away. N turned to the gigantic stairs in the wall and stopped.

"I'll be waiting, Black."

"Don't say my name!" I screamed, causing Adler and Cheren to look at me in surprise.

"I'll wait, Black."

N walked up the steep and my legs gave way. Cheren gasped and ran over, as I sat on the steps; unable to move.

"Black, what's wrong?" Cheren stopped beside me and set a hand on my shoulder. "Black, why are you crying?"

I quickly turned away and covered my face.

"Black, what happened to you? What did he do to you?"

I shook my head and looked up at Cheren.

"It's my fault, Cheren. I was stupid. I was so foolish and stupid. I'm worthless."

"You not worthless, Black. Go in there and beat N."

"I can't!" I yelled, sobbing. "I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I've fallen in love with him, Cheren. I can't battle him. I can't be near him." I held back a sob. "I fell in love with the enemy."

"I broke into more tears and Cheren hugged me.

"Black, you're the only one who can beat him. Not just for us, but for you. If you beat him, then you can let this go. Go battle him, Black. End this pain."

* * *

><p>I stood in front of N, standing in a gigantic throne room. This was N's throne room. He was the king, and I was the peasant. I looked up at Zekrom, standing beside me, and looked away. I couldn't battle him. I couldn't.<p>

"Black, look at me."

"Don't say my nam-"

I looked over at N and froze. N was standing ten feet away from me, tears running down his face.

"Black, don't hold back. I want you to battle me, and I want you to win. End this. End your pain, Black."

I shook my head and Reshiram shot a Fusion Flare at Zekrom.

"Fight me, Black!" Yelled N.

"Don't say my name!" I screamed. "Zekrom, use Dragon Pulse!"

Reshiram hit the floor and N smiled.

"Don't hold back, Black. End this. Beat me."

I stood in front of the gapping hole in the wall; standing next to N. Memories of the past six months filled my head. My whole journey brought me to this moment.

"Black."

"Don't call m-"

N grabbed my cheeks and pressed his lips to mine. I stared at him in shock and he gently pulled away.

"It's over. You've won the battle." He gently whipped the tears from my eyes and held me close to him. "Stop hiding behind that wall. Come back to me, Black. You don't have to hide anymore."

I shook my head and buried my face into his shirt.

"Black, you've won. You have me. Please, don't hide form me anymore."

I shook my head and pulled away from him.

"I can't! I can't do this! Y-you're the enemy! I can't. Y-you're the king." I fell to my knees and let out a sob. "I can't. I can't love you. I hurts too much."

N knelt in front of me and lifted y head up.

"Then let me deal with that pain with you." He gently kissed me again and stood up. "I'll wait for you, Black. When you're ready, I'll come for you."

* * *

><p>I jerked awake and bolted upright in bed. I shook my head and hung my head. It was another dream. I was dreaming of the past again. Of N.<p>

I covered my face and cried into my hands. Loved him. I loved him so much it hurt. I loved him and it was tearing me apart. I loved him, and I pushed him away. I jerked my head up, as the flapping of wings caught my attention. I got out of bed and a Pidove landed on the window sill, a note on its leg. I walked over and gently pulled the note off. The Pidove flew off and I opened the note.

Black,

I've come back for you.

N

I stared at the note in shock and grabbed my jacket, pulling it over me pajamas, and running downstairs. I bolted out the front door and came to a halt in the doorway. N was standing in my front yard, Reshiram behind him. N smiled and held out his hand for me.

"Come here, Black."

I felt tears come to my eyes and I ran over, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly. N smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Easy, Black. You don't have to cry."

"N"

"Yes, Black?"

"Don't leave me alone, again. Don't make me wait, again."

"I won't, Black. I never will. I love you."

"I love you, too. N."


End file.
